If this was a movie
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Joy just wishes things went back to the way they were or used to be... When Fabian and Joy were Best Friends and a couple. Only things would go back to normal if life was a movie. Sweet, sad song-fic. Song-Fic, If this was a Movie By Taylor Swift.


_**Last night I heard my own heart beating**_  
_**Sounded like footsteps on my stairs**_  
_**Six months gone and I'm still reaching**_  
_**Even though I know you're not there**_  
_**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby**_  
_**Thinking 'bout everything we've been through**_  
_**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**_  
_**When time stood still and I had you**_

I was in my bedroom, last night i heard my heart beating like footsteps on stairs. I've been gone for six months, six months of being alone and before that you were my best friend and no one but you can be a witness but we've been a lot more than just best friends. I'm still trying to get you back and it's its like you're not even there how much you avoid me. I was remembering all our memories, just thinking about everything we've been through together. Maybe i have been thinking about you too much and going many years away when time almost stood still and you were mine. I smiled at that but instantly it turned into a frown, he wasn't mine now...

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You would, you would if this was a movie**_  
_**Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out**_  
_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_  
_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_  
_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by**__**now**_

I wish you'd come back, come back to me... But that's impossible that would happen only if this was a movie, if life was a movie. I wish you would stand in the rain waiting for me to come out, like that's ever going to happen. Please come back, you could you know if you said you're sorry, sorry for forgetting about me. All you needed to say was 'I'm so sorry Joy, for forgetting about you and about everything please give me another chance.' We work it out and get past it and move on. Only if this was a movie... you'd be right by my side.

_**I know people change and these things happen**_  
_**But I remember how it was back then**_  
_**Locked up in your arms & our friends are laughing**_  
_**Cause nothing like this ever happened to them, now**_  
_**I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street**_  
_**Flashback to a night when you said to me**_  
_**Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you**_  
_**Not before I knew how much I had to lose**_

_****_You've probably changed these past years, these things happen. I remember back then we (as in everyone) used to all walk to school together. We (as in Jabain) would link arms while everyone else laughed, no one else had a relationship like we did and they found it hard to believe and they were right because ... it didn't last. Now i'm, in a way, i'm hiding from you and waiting for your to say a word with 5 letters, 1 meaning. 'Sorry.' I clutched bunsy buns and tears ran down my cheeks as this vivid memory came to mind.

We were taking a casual stroll. You stopped and said 'You know, nothing's gonna change,not for me and you, not before i knew how much i had to lose.'

Did he even mean those words?

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You would, you would if this was a movie**_  
_**Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out**_  
_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_  
_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_  
_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

_****_Come back, to me like you would in a movie or how it used to be. Stand in the rain outside till i come out, come back to me, just say you're sorry and we can give it another. If i were a princess or if this was a movie you'd be here by now.

_**If you're out there**_  
_**If you're somewhere**_  
_**If you're moving on**_  
_**I've been waiting for you**_  
_**Ever since you've been gone**_  
_**I just want it back the way it was before**_  
_**And I just want to see you back at my front door**_  
_**And I say**_

If you're out there? somewhere? If you're moving on? I have been waiting for ever since you've been gone and by that meaning ever since you left me, abandoned me and you know, FORGOT about me! I just want it back, the past, our friendship, our love... I want you back, i want to see you see waiting infront of my door.

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You would before you say it's not that easy**_  
_**Before the fight, before you left me out**_  
_**But I take it all back now**_

Gently on my bed, holding bunsy buns, i whisper/ sang to my self, while my voice was breaking and i was crying "C-co come back, come back to me, you would but it's n-not easy. Before the f-f fight, before you l-le- left m m- me out, but i-i take it back now." The fight, he was fighting for his girl and how i came tried to take him back. I take it back now... i take back shouting at you ... hurting you.

_**Come back, come back, come back to me**_** like**  
**You**_** would, you would if this was a movie**_  
_**Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out**_  
_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_  
_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_  
_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_  
_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

Come back you would if this was a fairytale, can't you make me happy. I just can't stand it anymore... i can't stand her anymore. Please come back, say you're sorry, but it would help if you meant it this time.

_**You'd be here by now**_  
_**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now**_  
_**Think I've had a happy ending**_  
_**Oh, I thought you'd be here now**_

You aren't here with me right now, this isn't a happy ending, this isn't a happy ending anyone wants to see not even you. I think i've had happy ending. I really thought you'd be here by now Fabian...

_I know it's not the best... Polls will be shortly open. I have Neddie, Moy and Nalfie then i can do more on one on each unless i get different couple requests. _

_Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Pwease review!_

_~HOAgleek4Ever_


End file.
